User talk:HenryDuckFan
Welcome to My Talk Page! I will respond to any messages ASAP depending on if I'm available. If I'm unavailable to respond, please contact SirHandelFalcon for any questions regarding anything. His link is shown below in the Talk Page comments. Jinty Hi HenryDuckFan um well I made a Jinty page if that is okay with you & to be honest I am not good with this type of like B2-u7-98 thing so I will try to edit here as much as I can though! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 00:44, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I will try! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:53, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! I was thinking about british railways and I am thinking Sir Haydn! So I made a page for him. About the visitors well it may be difficult but I will try! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 10:52, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Locomotives @ b8-h7-w0 Yes I am from the USA (North America) and here is another code: 2w-4z-u0 SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 20:51, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: So... Well I have been working on TTTE trackmaster wiki sorry I have not been editing latley but when spring break comes I will edit some more ;) (sorry about grammar I am in a rush) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 01:55, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Rules Page & Spring Break! Hi HenryDuckFan my Spring break has just started & I am editing more about the Talylyyn railway & I just created a Rules page so be sure to follow the rules when editing & I am going to make templates for this wiki so enjoy! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 13:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Profile Info Yep & we almost have the same amount of edits LOL! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 21:06, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki Members Yeah BashDashCrashSmash is tending to his own wiki & Callyfan I don't know. Well at least you have me on this wiki! :)SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 00:16, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thomasfan also has some Wikis to tend to so he does not have that much time... SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 21:46, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I would also want some new users on this Wiki just as long as they do not vandilize. It would be something new! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 21:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I will see what I can do maybe we CAN promote this Wiki!:) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:33, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Flash Game I will check it out! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 02:30, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I did not play it yet but is it like Friday the 13th or is it like Super Smash Bros Brawl?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I have no idea who that engine is I just picked it up from Locomotives wiki & I do not think Bertram is coming back. I think he was a 1 time only character. Sorry :( SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Well you do make a point there since Sir Handel did not appear for like 13 years (>:O) & I will take a look @ it :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 20:59, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! :D SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 22:35, April 26, 2011 (UTC) This game is AWESOME!!!!! I can't believe there is a Pokemon level! I killed the trainer! LOL!!!!! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 22:46, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Now I think this is disgusting & very violent when I got to Jigglypuff. It came out of no were & it REALLY freaked me out! Sorry :( SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 23:00, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Nah I have been doing other things. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 20:36, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Yep. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 20:42, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rude Wookieepedia User Well then tell an admin about this problem! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Be sure to check your info first & make sure you have proof. They could be right like my "HORNBY Rex" situation! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Is there another admin?? If not then talk to Wikia people like Sarah Manley or Sannse about this & they will take a look at it but it may take awhile though... But they will come through! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 01:31, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Do people report to the Wikia people I Listed?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 17:31, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I think you should ask a Wikia user to ban him & give the reasons why to ban him! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 17:36, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Good! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 20:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question About Yourself Unfortunately no I am not british. But I do speak in a british accent though. I am american. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 01:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) No I got the british accent from watching Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 17:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Star Wars cards Funny that you like Star Wars because I had two decks of trading cards I got from my dad & I opened them but the bad thing is I gave most of them away... SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 17:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but I am more into Pokemon... SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 18:55, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 22:40, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:How to Promote our Wiki No but I can try to ask a Wikia person! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 20:29, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Summer Break Cool! Mine is June 10th! :D SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 20:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Wiki I know what you mean the admin on Thomas Wooden Railway Wiki (Jamesis5) is extremely disagreeable (no offense to him) but I do have to be grateful he was the first person to edit on my wiki. He keeps on forcing me to change my signature just because he thinks it is "coping" his signature! >:O! I am sure that they will not edit alot here (like the Wiki's admin BashDashCrashSmash) but maybe I can ask Dart89! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 23:16, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I invited Dart89! :D SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 23:50, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I hope so too! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 23:54, May 11, 2011 (UTC) He has not responded... SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 03:07, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Locomotives Well I do know the Strausburg railroad & the Talyllyn Railway Well I am interested in the UK so I study about UK stuff! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 01:54, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Well we have alot in common so that is probably one of the things! :D SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 02:04, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Age Well at least I survive longer & can keep this Wiki running for longer :) (yes I do like the ****) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Well if someone trys to then yeah but I am talking about like year wise SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 20:43, May 15, 2011 (UTC) New Member!!!!!!!!!! Hi HenryDuckFan Guess what?!?! You will never believe this but we have a new member from my ERTL Wiki!!!!! Isn't that AWESOME!!!! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 18:24, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Friends?? Hi HenryDuckFan can I add you to my friends list because you seem like my type of person?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 16:05, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: ERTL Wiki Yes I did create that Wiki & that is my most prized Wiki! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 22:47, May 20, 2011 (UTC) North american Hey not much do i know about North amerincan locos, i mainly follow the U.K locos.MaysPeep! Peep! 00:03, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: BashDashCrashSmash Yeah I saw the argument but to me he isn't rude but I agree all you did was mention, not go to anyone & say "HI please come to http://Blahblahblah.wikia.com". SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 18:18, May 24, 2011 (UTC) OMG! That website was real!!!!! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 18:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah forgot to add this: I do know him (he is actually a friend of mine) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:03, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I will try but so far he has not responded to other messages I sent to him... SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC) SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVER!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 17:17, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I go to online school (that is why you see me editing in the morning) & I am one of the top students in my class! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 18:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) What is IEP class because I have never heard of it in my school?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:36, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Stuff I have been playing @ my friend's house, playing Wii, doing school, working on other Wikis. I will edit more often starting June 10, 2050 JUST KIDDING! June 10, 2011 I will be making more edits! ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 01:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Wiki Great! :) I do not think I will be editing that much on that Wiki since I am not a big Star Wars fan. But I could fix up pages! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Possibly! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:22, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Busy? Yeah I have been busy! I will start editing tomorrow (P.S. My camp starts on June 17)! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 01:57, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to a gymnastics camp. I've been there ever since I was 8! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 13:32, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I don't have a laptop (My mom does) I work on a Mac OS X version 10.something ! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:20, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Old Website Yeah I found it awhile ago! To bad they never finished the episodes section... SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 00:52, June 14, 2011 (UTC)